chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Rushton
Cassidy 'Cas' Rushton is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, although she is more likely to be used in the future. Cassidy is currently three years old, and has only manifested one ability - that of Familial Regeneration. In the future, she will manifest Wing Production and Image Projection. Appearance She is a very pretty child, and she is very skinny and petite. When she is older, she will grow to be quite tall, whilst keeping her slim figure. Her eyes are the dark brown colouring inherited from her mother, and shared by most of her brothers. Her skin is also pale, and her hair is very whispy, a trait she will lose as she ages. When she gets older, Cassidy will become much tougher and more imposing in her appearance, and she will always seem alert and ready to go. Her eyes and hair will lighten ever so slightly to seem much more vibrant. Her sense in style is and always will be simple enough, prefering jeans and hoodies to fancy ballroom gowns. She will care about how she looks, but not enough to spend hours on her make-up or forever choosing her outfits carefully. As a child, her choice in clothing will be quite limited and not very extensive. While she does not know it, she is almost the mirror image of her mother. Abilities Cassidy recently manifested her first and only power to date, which is the ability of Familial Regeneration. This is the ability for her body to regenerate from any wound as long as at least one close biological relative remains alive. The ability also protects her against illnesses and drugs, but doesn't make her immortal. The close biological relative must be either a parent, sibling or child; further relatives do not count, and neither would any adoptive ones. The relative must be in the same time as she is, but they don't have to be nearby. The ability does not stop her from feeling pain. In the future, Cassidy will manifest her second ability of Wing Production, which will allow her to grow wings. These wings will be invisible, apart from by their shadows, but they will enable her to fly whenever she wishes. Cassidy is able to display her wings at occasion. She will be able to grow her wings at will, and this will be commanded by thought. She is not able to give others wings, and whilst her wings are strong enough to support the weight of other people or objects, her arms may not be. She will not manifest this ability until she is nearing the end of her teenage years. When Cassidy is 20 years old, she will manifest her third and final ability of Image Projection, the ability to physically project an image in the air. With this ability, Cassidy would be able to project any image she chose into the air and it would appear as if on a screen. Since it is not an illusion, the image physically appears in the air, however Cassidy will learn to be able to control who is able to see the image. It would be possible to show little film projections and also to project memories into the air for everyone to see. Family & Relationships *Father - Simon Rushton *Mother - Alla Marakov *Older brothers - Michael, Cain, Abel, Elijah, Joel, Gabriel, Victor and Paul Rushton *Future husband - Braedon Gray *Future sons - Hunter and Ianto Gray Personality While she shows little personality now as she is only very young, she is a lovely child, and has spent most of her first two years giggling and smiling. As she grows older, Cassidy will work to emotionally isolate herself from others, subconsciously a lot of the time, and will fill herself with strong insecurities and deep rooted self loathing. It is currently unknown why she will do this. Home Purchased by Simon in the 1990s, this is currently the home of Cain, Paul and Cassidy. However, through out the years, the entire family have lived there. The house is old, probably built in the 1940s, and the house is far bigger than it looks. When Simon lived there, it was lavish and well cared for, but now Cain has let the standards slip and the house is mostly old wooden floorboards and peeling wallpaper. The house has over seven bedrooms, and two nurseries. There is also a large garden, where the children used to play. The house is not far from Chicago, Illinois, but still manages to have very little in the means of surroundings. Etymology The name Cassidy is Gaelic in origin, and means "Curly". This does not reflect upon her in anyway. She is referred to as "Cassie" by her family, a name meaning "she who entangles men" in Greek. She will also gain the nickname "Cas" which means "One with curly hair". Her surname, Rushton, is an English surname, which derives from "the farm where rushes are grown". In the future, she was change her surname to Gray, meaning "Son of Grace" as well as the colour. Brief History Cassidy's father recently died, leaving her older brother, Cain as the legal guardian of both her and Paul, her youngest older brother, and perhaps the one she is closest with. The three currently live in the family home in Illinois, even though the rest of her brothers have left to live elsewhere. Shortly after they started living with Cain, he began to turn abusive. He started drinking and is only home at brief times during the day. Future Cassidy will attend Stanford University in Califonia, studying French. She will meet and become the girlfriend of Alex Gray, and by 2035, the pair will have been dating for four years, since they first met on the first day of university. However, she will break up with him in that year, after having caught him cheating on her with men repeatedly. She will catch him with George Esbanoza, and they will break up after Alex admits that he loves George not her. Cassidy will return home to her family for the first time in many years. Braedon will follow her here and tell her he really likes her. Although they will keep it a secret for several months, the two will begin dating shortly afterwards. Shortly into their relationship, Cassidy will begin working as a news reporter and will be given her own chat show in 2036. In 2037, the pair will have been dating for two years and they will move in together. He will propose in 2040 on their five year anniversary and the couple will be married eighteen months later in the summer of 2041. The couple's first child, Hunter Gray, will be born 2nd May 2046 and their second son, Ianto Gray, will be born November 17th 2049. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters